Ready and Prepared
by Tranquility Storm
Summary: AsumaKurenai. A blizzard, a small cave, and one blanket. What does that lead to? Kurenai intimidating Asuma and Asuma thinking sneaky thoughts. It's all fun and games until someone tries to steal a kiss. Then... it's even MORE FUN!


Asuma/Kureni fluff! Done as a request. Er.... iffy beginning... and possible OOCness. Enjoy!

Characters are copryight Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Ready and Prepared

The tree branches shifted and swayed as the two jounin jumped from branch to branch and tree to tree. Even as the two jounin, a female and male, had pushed off from the tree long ago, the limbs of the trees still moved without the volition of the two humans. It was the force of the fierce wind and the heavy, falling snow that made the tree branches sway long after the jounnin were there to move them. And it was this wind and snow that made Kurenai and Asuma, the two jounin, consider stopping for a while and waiting for the blizzard to pass.  
  
Asuma gestured at Kurenai and jerked his head to the left, a question in his eyes. Kurenai looked to where Asuma was pointing at and nodded. The two traversed to the small cave Asuma spotted and watched the snow fall in drifts and drifts of snow.  
  
Kurenai shook her head, snow falling from her hair with each small shake. "So much snow..." she murmured.  
  
Lowering himself to rest on the rock floor of the cave, Asuma merely grunted. "This will slow us down in our mission."  
  
Indeed, Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma were on a mission given to them by their honored Hokage. You could imagine the importance of the mission if two jounin, usually sensei, were sent on a mission. Needless to say, it was imperative that the two finish the mission as soon as possible.   
  
"Ah well..." Asuma began rummaging in the pack he brought along with him on the mission. "We might as well wait it out. It won't do us any good if we try braving the storm and end up freezing to death."   
  
"Precisely," Kurenai agreed, narrowing her eyes as she saw him searching for something.   
  
Unbeknownst to the male jounin, Kurenai's image slowly faded into cloudy particles. As Asuma finally found what he was looking for, a satisfied light entered his eyes, and he stuck his cigarette into his mouth. The moment he reached for his lighter, however, wispy strands that looked as if from a cloud surrounded him and formed into some form of plant life. Some form of SOLID plant life. From the plant life out came the top of Kurenai, appearing purposely behind Asuma. The genjutsu master twisted her arm around Asuma and plucked the thin stick of death from between Asuma's lips. He became antsy and started as soon as he saw the genjutsu and knew that Kurenai was not very pleased at all, so he sat still, not moving in the slightest.  
  
When Kurenai did not do anything else other than remove the cigarette from his lips, Asuma slowly - VERY slowly - turned around into his spot to be met with intimidating, glaring red eyes. "Kurenai...?"  
  
"I do NOT wish to be inhaling the residue smoke in this small area of a concave. ESPECIALLY when the residue smoke is MORE harmful than the initial smoke that is smoked," she growled, giving him a long, hard, steady stare. "Do you UNDERSTAND?"  
  
Asuma gulped and nodded slowly. Kurenai was being extremely touchy at the moment. Was it 'that time of the month'?   
  
Kurenai was NOT a happy camper at the moment. First off, she was stuck in a small cave in the middle of a raging blizzard. Second, she was stuck in a small cave in the middle of a raging blizzard with a HABITUAL SMOKER. Third and most important of all, she was stuck in a cave in the middle of a raging blizzard, and she did not like the cold. At. All. Her outfit didn't really help her in the matter, though. While she did love her outfit, there were times where she wished there was something... more to it.   
  
Satisfied that her point was carried across, she undid her genjutsu and digged through her pack, fished out a blanket, and grumbled, "I hate the cold..."  
  
Looking over at Asuma, who arched an eyebrow when he saw her pull out a blanket out of her pack, she smirked. "What? A woman's always ready and prepared."  
  
Asuma only raised his other eyebrow in response.  
  
She ignored his expression and held out her blanket and offered, "Do you want to share? It won't do, like you said before, if we froze to death in this blizzard." As if to emphasize this point, Kurenai glared outside at the rapidly falling snow.  
  
Shrugging, Asuma moved over to Kurenai and took one end of the blanket and wrapped it around himself while Kurenai did just the same. Minutes ticking by as the two sat wrapped in one blanket, a wicked, if devious, thought spawned in the man's head. Debating it for a while, he decided to break the silence with his question. "Kurenai, you said that a woman was always ready and prepared, is that correct?"  
  
Shifting in her position to get a clearer view of the male jounin, Kurenai turned a bemused gaze on him. "Yes, why?"  
  
"Well...." Asuma trailed off and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Kurenai's.   
  
Eyes widening in shock, Kurenai, gradually and unconsciously, returned the kiss, eyelids fluttering shut. Realizing what she was doing, however, her eyes snapped open, and she broke off the kiss abruptly. The female jounin turned around in her seat so that her back faced Asuma and "hmph"ed.   
  
Asuma merely shrugged and turned so his back was against hers, an accomplished smirk gracing his features. His eyes gleamed satisfactorily and appreciatively. Kurenai, on the other hand, just stared steadfastly at the cave wall, a small blush painting her cheeks a faint, rosy pink.   
  
One thing was for sure, though.  
  
Kurenai no longer felt cold.


End file.
